Respawn II: The Griefing God
by Jangling Bacon
Summary: The second a series. Herobrine was defeated. All was well. Or so they thought. With a griefer in their midst, the players are all in danger. No one can be trusted. Death is hiding behind each corner. Will the hard-earned peace be destroyed forever? Or can they find the one answer they need to restore order: who is this griefing god? Sequel to "Respawn: Rise of Herobrine." COMPLETE!
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: "Liking is probably the best form of ownership, and ownership the worst form of liking."

― José Saramago

Summary: The second a series. Herobrine was defeated. All was well. Or so they thought. With a griefer in their midst, the players are all in danger. No one can be trusted. Death is hiding behind each corner. Will the hard-earned peace be destroyed forever? Or can they find the one answer they need to restore order: who is this griefing god? Sequel to "Respawn: Rise of Herobrine."

Here you go. Number two.

By the way, I have a PMC account: godofthunder. I actually named the account after the character, lol.

* * *

Respawn II: The Griefing God

* * *

Steve practically flew out of bed, his sword impaling itself in the far wall before falling to the floor. His breath came in pants, and not the kind that you wear. Ever since the Herobrine incident and the fall of the Citadel, he had been plagued by dreams of the evil glitch. His sword now lay under his pillow, and he had Lopez and plsdontkill set up countless redstone traps. Yet still he was haunted. Outside of his room, he could hear the marching of guards' feet, the pad of paws and the shuffle of the villagers. He stretched, donned his armor and walked to the door. Pressing the button, he waited for it to open, but instead, a fireball blasted him from the ceiling.

"Fire!" he shouted as he beat at the flames. He reached into a chest for his potions, but failed to notice the glow of redstone and was again blasted, this time flying back into a wall. He tried to stand, but accidently activated a tripwire, setting off a third and fatal fireball. His vision reddened and he knew he was dying. As he slipped away, he could hear the pounding of fists on the door.

* * *

When he respawned, he was not in his bedroom, but on a beach. He was partially thankful, but also confused. He walked up to the station that had been set up. It had been his idea to put up stations at common spawnpoints with guards for new players or those who had died without a bed. Two guards looked up in surprise as he neared them.

"Who goes there?" one of them asked.

"I am Steve," Steve replied simply. One dropped his sword in shock and the other stared in surprise.

"Is there any news about me?" Steve asked after a short silence.

"I'll check, sir," one of them stuttered. He scurried over to an Ender chest and removed a book. Ender chests were used for communication because they could be opened all over the world and have the identical items in them.

"It says…that you activated some trap and were killed…but your bed was destroyed?" he read in confusion.

"But how…" Steve pondered this. Could Herobrine be back? Were they in danger again? "I need to go."

"But sir, it says that you are to stay where you are until the troops can—"

"There's no time." He reached into a chest and grabbed an iron sword as well as a diamond chestplate.

"Tell them I respawned here and am on my way, and to send out patrols for Herobrine." Jumping in a mine cart, he sped off in the direction of the city.

* * *

The muted whispers and gossiping died down when Steve slammed open the doors. He stalked up to his chair and stabbed his sword into the floor before sitting. He looked to AvidCrafter and castleking.

"Reports?" he asked. Castleking cleared his throat.

"Seven players report to have being killed mysteriously. Another five claim that their homebeds were obstructed or destroyed. Twenty-five others have said to have been attacked and nearly killed by a mysterious attacker. Many houses were flooded or filled with lava and more were booby trapped or dissembled."

"Patrols report nothing out of the ordinary," AvidCrafter picked up. "Absolutely no sign of Herobrine, or large groups of mobs, hostile or passive. However, one patrol fell into a gravel pit and another was trapped in obsidian. All those in the gravel pit died and all our efforts to save the obsidian group have failed."

"Trust me, I know," BigBang piped up, before being elbowed into silence by plsdontkill, who was now the head redstonist.

"It can't be Endermen…" Steve muttered to himself. "They can't touch water. Nor do they know how to set redstone traps…"

"Those redstone traps were ingenious," plsdontkill put in. "I doubt I could've made them."

"So not a mob…most likely not Herobrine…I believe that we have a griefer." Steve said. The room exploded into chaos. Shouting, confusion and accusations were dominant.

"Hold it everybody!" Steve shouted. "Quiet!"

But they were too far gone. Swords were drawn. Words were said. Friendships were broken.

"Eva, Avid, Castle, plsdontkill and BigBang, try to keep order. I have a friend to consult on." The aforementioned players nodded, each drawing their enchant swords.

"Why is he in such a hurry to get out of here?" someone shouted.

"Because I'm going to do something, rather than sit in my leather pants and yell," Steve retorted. He pulled out a redstone torch and placed onto a seemingly random block. A hole opened in the floor and he fell through, silently thanking plsdontkill.

* * *

Steve emerged from the hole next to his trapped chest. Moving quickly, he grabbed an unbreaking sword, an infinity, flaming bow, some ender pearls and a few other necessary supplies. He moved to the door, but as he reached for the handle, angry voices echoed through the hallway. Great. Instead, he turned to the window and grabbed a stack of ladders, ready to climb down. But he was too late. An angry crowd of players burst down his temporary door, all armed and angry.

"Running away won't save you," one sneered. His name was bobthebuilder.

"I'm not saving my life," Steve replied calmly. "I'm saving yours." He tossed a splash potion of invisibility at the floor. Before bobthebuilder could wonder realize what Steve had done, he threw an ender pearl behind bob and his cronies. Then, he drew an enchanted stick **(A/N: Yes you can enchant sticks)** and knocked them back into his room before creeping outside of the castle. When it had been built, he never imagined that he would have to escape from his own men. He could sense the potion wearing off. As fast as thought, a small line of text appeared in his screen.

_What the heck?_ he thought, before he was teleported away.

* * *

"I have been monitoring your city," Godhead told Steve.

"And…?"

"And nothing. It's a riot. People are accusing and attacking each other and in the mess, a griefer could be anywhere."

"Thanks for trying," Steve sighed, rubbing his head. "Would details help? The griefer used obsidian blocks. It's either someone with a diamond pickaxe or a thief."

"Perhaps," Godhead mused. "I'll look into that."

"Thanks," Steve said. "Do you have any weapons?"

"Yes, in that chest over there," Godhead said absentmindedly.

"Um…why do you have TNT in here?" Steve asked suspiciously.

"It's for a hobby," came the reply.

"What's the hobby?"

"Killing people with it, obviously," Godhead snorted. Before he could react, Steve was struck by Wither and fell to the ground.

"You!" he gasped as his health slowly depleted.

"Yes…" Godhead grinned. "I am the griefing god!"

* * *

Steve burst into the guard house at the common spawnpoint, or as a new sign said, Common Point. As he grabbed a sword, he heard the tell-tale hiss of TNT.

"Trapped chest!" he thought as he lunged for the door. The shockwave blasted him off his feet, but he was alive.

"Hey! You!" Two guards who had obviously not been at their posts ran up to him, drawing stone swords.

"Oh great," Steve muttered. Unarmed and up against two guards. Still, he wasn't the leader for no reason. As they rushed towards him, he grabbed some blocks from the rubble. He sidestepped the first guard and placed a block in front of him, causing him to stumble. The second slashed at him with a sword. Steve threw a torch at him before hitting him in the head with a stone block. He did the same with the one lying dazed on the ground.

"Sorry," he told them. He grabbed their weapons and set off at a sprint, running towards the mountains. He had a meeting.

* * *

"You're late," Minecraft4Eva said in greeting. AvidCrafter just handed Steve a list.

"We left castleking, BigBang and plsdontkill to keep order," he explained. "Godofthunder joined them too."

"How're they doing?" Steve asked.

"Last I heard? Everyone's against them. They're led by that scumbag, bobthebuilder," Eva snorted.

"Do we have any other allies?" Steve sighed.

"You know Lopez and ipwnuall would stick with us to the end, but Lopez's house has been surrounded by obsidian and ipwnuall's spawnpoint has been rigged. Every time he respawns, he is instantly killed," AvidCrafter said.

"We're all alone!" Minecraft4Eva moaned desolately.

"No, we're not," Steve said confidently. "You guys, go back to the city and help the others with crowd control."

"What will you do?' AvidCrafter inquired.

"I have to speak with the Administrator," Steve said grimly.

"Steve, you know that it's almost impossible to find to him, much less get him to talk to you!" Minecraft4Eva said.

"It's the only way we can stop Godhead," Steve said.

"Godhead? Why does he need to be stopped?"

"He's the griefer."

* * *

"Oh…no…" Minecraft4Eva gasped as she and AvidCrafter looked over the city. It was chaos. Some houses were blown up or torn down. Water and lava flowed through the streets. On buildings, roads and walls, players fought with swords, bows, anything they had. The villagers had fled. Dogs attacked anyone who came near. The peace that they had fought for was destroyed.

"It's not over," AvidCrafter said. "If we can keep the peace until Steve gets back, we can fix everything."

"That's the problem," Minecraft4Eva sighed. "The peace is already gone."

* * *

Steve lit a torch as he delved deeper into the dark cave. He knew that he had hardly any chance of finding the Administrator, but it was the only way. As he buried himself in his thoughts, he accidently bumped into someone.

"Excuse me," he muttered absently mindedly. SLAM! Steve was punched back and landed on his butt.

"What?" He looked up and came face to face with an enraged zombie.

"Eeesss!" the zombie screamed as Steve raised his torch. It swung blindly and caught Steve in the chest. He fell back again and fell through a hole into a cavern.

"That was close," Steve breathed a sigh of relief. Then the zombie followed him through the hole. It snarled and stalked towards him, swinging huge green fists. One caught Steve in the stomach, another in his face. Steve drew his sword and prepared to fight when he was shot in the back by a skeleton.

"Urk!" he gasped as the arrow buried itself between his shoulder blades. He collapsed to the ground and the zombie kicked him in the face. He could faintly hear the scuttle of a spider before the zombie began whaling on his face, striking him with heavy-handed blows. Steve was dying. He could feel his health gradually deplete. All of a sudden, the punches stopped. There was a clash of swords, tinkle of glass and everything went black.

* * *

"Ready?" AvidCrafter asked. Minecraft4Eva nodded. Together, they drew their swords and forced open the city gates. Right away, a crazed player charged them with a sword. In synchrony, they stabbed forward and impaled him in both shoulders, leaving symmetrical holes in his body before he fell dead. With the skill and fluidity only obtained by years of practice, they pushed through the streets, dropping any player in their way in a deadly dance. Each swung their swords with deadly grace, leaving a trail of corpses that slowly faded away. Before long, they reached the castle. A small mob (as in crowd, not animal) had gathered outside and was attacking the walls with pickaxes.

"Alright, here's the plan," AvidCrafter whispered. "We charge, bust some heads, break through and help the others defend the castle."

"What kind of plan is that?"

"You got a better one?"

"Yes!" Minecraft4Eva hissed. "Using potions of invisibility, we get the crowd to turn against each other and let them kill themselves!" All of a sudden, one of the players in the crowd turned to them.

"Hey! Over there!"

"On second thought," Minecraft4Eva gulped. "Your plan sounds pretty good."

* * *

When Steve came to, he was lying on a bed. His entire body felt battered and bruised. He hadn't died. Otherwise he would be at a different spawnpoint.

"Don't move," a voice said. "You are still healing."

"Who…are you?" he coughed.

"Velda. Beyond that, no one of consequence," croaked the disembodied voice. Steve rolled over and saw a hunched figure stirring a mixture in a cauldron.

"You're a…"

"Yes child," she said. "I am a witch."

* * *

"Get them!" a voice shouted. The entire horde charged at the two figures, carrying pickaxes, shovels and swords.

"Nice knowing ya," AvidCrafter said. Minecraft4Eva just nocked an arrow grimly. As the mob grew nearer, a figure appeared on the castle wall.

"Over here!" he shouted. He heaved a block of TNT and placed it so it was hanging over the edge.

"I got this," Minecraft4Eva whispered. She aimed a fire arrow straight at the TNT and let it fly. It struck the side of the wall. Just below the TNT.

"Well, we're on our own," AvidCrafter shrugged. He also drew a bow and aimed at a player's head. All of a sudden—HISSSSSSSSS…BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! The TNT ignited and fell to the ground before exploding. A good half of the group was taken out by the explosion, but now there was a gaping hole in the wall. BigBang blanched.

"Maybe I should've thought that through." He gulped. With a cry, the angry players charged into the castle. Big mistake. Unbeknownst to them, they had turned their backs on the bigger threat. AvidCrafter and Minecraft4Eva let loose a barrage of arrows, each flying with deadly accuracy. Within seconds, half the group was brought down by a cloud of arrows. At the hole in the wall, castleking, plsdontkill, BigBang and godofthunder charged into the enemy. Castleking swung his pickaxe between the legs of a player before cleaving the skull of another. Plsdontkill jabbed a sword into someone's guts before twirling and decapitating another. BigBang grinned as he threw splash potions of harm—the closest thing to a bomb that he could use in close combat. And godofthunder spun in a circle, setting ablaze anyone who got close. AvidCrafter and Minecraft4Eva joined in the fray gleefully. Minecraft4Eva grinned as she came face to face with bobthebuilder.

"Wait—" he pleaded. She stabbed him in the leg with an arrow before wrapping her bowstring around his throat.

"You're out of time," she growled before tightening the string. He barely gave up a fight. It seemed like they were winning, but slowly they were overwhelmed. The small group formed a tight circle around the gap in the wall.

"We're not gonna make it," castleking grunted as he swung his pickaxe.

"Need a hand?" came a voice from behind the crowd of enemies. Then crazygamer, glade8or and swordcraft leapt into the fray. Crazygamer drew his sword and gutted an enemy player. Swordcraft grinned madly as he cut through enemies like grass, using twin swords to deadly effect. Glade8or gave a bellow as he tackled another, grabbing his shoulders and brutally slamming him into the ground repeatedly. The tide began to turn, this time in the heroes' favor. And then, everything went wrong.

* * *

Please read and review! The more reviews, the faster the update.

-Jangling Bacon


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: "Liking is probably the best form of ownership, and ownership the worst form of liking."

― José Saramago

Summary: The second a series. Herobrine was defeated. All was well. Or so they thought. With a griefer in their midst, the players are all in danger. No one can be trusted. Death is hiding behind each corner. Will the hard-earned peace be destroyed forever? Or can they find the one answer they need to restore order: who is this griefing god? Sequel to "Respawn: Rise of Herobrine."

The second chapter of The Griefing God.

By the way, you should watch the YouTube video "Golem's Farcry." Just saying.

* * *

Respawn II: The Griefing God

* * *

"You're a witch?" Steve rose unsteadily from his bed.

"Now, now," she tsked. "You're not well enough to be up."

"Why are you helping me?" he asked. Before the hag could answer, a wither skeleton poked its head through the doorway.

"It is morning. The mobs are burning." Its cold, dead eyes regarded Steve. "It is safe for him to go."

"You will probably be wanting answers," the witch said as the wither skeleton disappeared.

"That would be nice." Steve nodded.

"The truth is, not all so-called hostile mobs are evil," she said. "You may have noticed that there were few witches fighting for Herobrine."

"The thought didn't occur to me. I was busy fighting."

"Of course. We would have helped, but Herobrine knew of us and sent his own guard against us."

"Us? There are many of you?" Steve inquired.

"Not as many as I wish," she sighed. "But come. You don't have time. The day is not as long as it seems." She led him out the door. What met his eyes he would never forget.

* * *

Everything was okay until the explosions. The players still loyal to Steve forced the rioters away from the castle walls and back into the maze of homes. AvidCrafter fought alongside castleking, slaying player after player. He hated to do this, but they had to be stopped. Suddenly, a roar shook the streets and a pillar of ash and smoke rose above the houses, scorching anything in its path.

"Was that BigBang?" castleking shouted. Said player raced up to them.

"Sorry, that wasn't me," he gasped. "I don't think it was any of us!"

"It's the griefer," Minecraft4Eva said grimly. "He's here."

"How—ugh!" castleking gasped as he was struck by nausea. All around him, rioters and heroes alike fell to their knees as they were similarly affected.

"Can't…see!" godofthunder gasped as darkness overtook them. A harsh laugh echoed over the city streets.

"Chaos, violence, confusion. I am finally home!"

* * *

A village almost as large as his own city greeted his eyes. Witches, wither skeletons and even a few other 'hostile' mobs milled about peacefully. He watched a confused zombie pigman petting a pig and bats fly in and out of a skeleton's skull. A wither skeleton was pounding at a red-hot blade with a hammer as a blaze kept up the fire. Slimes and magma cubes bounced everywhere, nuzzling up to taller mobs.

"Yes, it is quite big," the witch agreed. "I am pleased by the progress. We are currently building walls around the city."

Indeed, Steve could see Endermen gently laying blocks as creepers blew apart rock and dirt in the way.

"You must go," Velda stated. "Not all mobs around here are so peaceful as us. But here." She snatched a golden sword from a zombie pigman who looked around in confusion.

"You will need a weapon. I will have one of us accompany you to keep you safe and to guide you."

"Thank you," Steve said. "For everything."

"It is nothing," Velda replied. "The least we can do after our kinsmen drove away so many of you. Now go. Inferno will lead you. She gestured to a blaze who hovered nearby patiently.

"We will be watching. And may Notch go with you."

* * *

"Who are you?" glade8or managed to gasp out as he heaved onto the brick streets.

"Do you think I'm a fool?" the voice boomed. "I know the Administrator would ban me if he ever discovered who I am. I also know that your friend Steve knows. I'm on my way to pay him a visit. I'll just leave my calling card."

"Calling card? AvidCrafter asked.

"Goodbye, little players. It has been a pleasure." There was a flash of bright light as all the players received their vision again.

"Did he say something about a calling card?" bobthebuilder asked shakily. Then the ground buckled beneath them, smoke blasted through the streets and a sound like a thousand hurricanes roared through the city, leaving a path of devastated structures.

* * *

Steve trotted along at a brisk pace to keep up with Inferno. Nevertheless, the quick blaze kept ahead of him, darting into the distance before returning to check on Steve.

"Do you every slow down?" Steve asked, amused. The cheerful mob shot off a happy spark before speeding ahead again. Steve grinned and took another step before he heard a crack. Whirling around, he came face to face with a wither. His hand slowly crept to his sword before…

BOOM!

Inferno slammed into the wither skull, flying with it several blocks away before it exploded. Steve's sword decapitated the wither three times before it could even realize what had happened.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

The skulls fell to the ground and the body crumpled in on itself, turning into dust. Steve ran to the body of the fallen Blaze. But he was too late.

"Such a shame," a voice from behind Steve said. "I do hate it when the good ones die."

Steve turned to see a figure standing, shrouded in the darkness.

"Hello, Steve. I am the Administrator."

* * *

"If he's not the griefer, where is Steve?" bobthebuilder asked.

"You no longer have the right to know that information," AvidCrafter responded coldly.

"He's on a quest to find the Administrator," Minecraft4Eva replied in exasperation.

"Is he crazy?!" bobthebuilder exclaimed. "He'd be more productive looking for coal dropped in a lava pit!"

"He's probably being more productive than staging a revolution," castleking responded coolly.

"We're wasting time," godofthunder growled. "We should be preparing to go up against Godhead!"

"Alright," Swordcraft said. "I have an idea."

* * *

"I can't help you."

Steve froze. "What?"

"I'm sorry," the Administrator said. "But I cannot help you."

"Why not?" Steve gasped. "I know who it is! I can tell you! It's—"

"Godhead?" the Administrator finished.

Steve nodded faintly. "So what's the problem?"

"Technically…there is no problem," the Administrator said. "I have full power to remove him from position or ban him."

"Then why not do that?!" Steve cried. "He's a danger to the Server!"

"If I ruined him…" the Administrator said slowly. "Took away all of his power and belongings…how would that make me better than him?"

Steve spluttered. "Because…because he did it first!"

"Yes," the Administrator said coolly. "And I would do it last."

"So that's it?" Steve said in shock. He turned away from the Administrator in disgust. "I go on a quest to find you, get attacked, lose a new friend, all to get a big fat NO?!"

"Players rarely find what they are looking for, Steve," the Administrator said sagely. "But they always find what they need."

"Then I guess I don't need you," Steve spat, whirling back to face the Administrator. All that he saw was open air.

* * *

"Where is he?" Minecraft4Eva shouted, throwing the witch to the floor.

"I can't tell you," Velda replied stoutly.

"Really…" Minecraft4Eva said savagely. Castleking, AvidCrafter and plsdontkill watched uncomfortably.

Outside, bobthebuilder stood guard with some of his men, while godofthunder, ipwnuall, glade8or, BigBang and crazygamer kept the mob-villagers in line. Steve crept up to the mob-village quietly. He saw bobthebuilder and some players surrounding it.

"Him again…" Steve hissed. He grabbed a nearby stick and rushed into the fray.

He slammed the stick onto the head of one, spinning the unconscious body at the next. He twirled the stick and slammed it between the eyes of another player, before grabbing his wooden sword (lazy much?) and slashing at another. The sword didn't even cut through, but the player dropped like a stone. Steve growled and threw the useless sword like a knife, nailing yet another nameless player between the shoulder blades. Planting his stick on the ground, Steve used to spin around and kick three players before rapping another between the legs. Five more ran at him. Steve readied his staff until…

* * *

"Wait!" glade8or called. "It's Steve!"

"What are you guys doing here?" Steve asked.

"Looking for you! Duh," crazygamer said.

"You…didn't hurt anyone did you?" Steve searched their faces.

"Well…I didn't," BigBang offered.

"And…who did?"

* * *

"Eva! Steve's here!" crazygamer kicked the door open.

"Steve. Glad you could finally make it," Minecraft4Eva said, turning away from the witch.

"Did you hurt her?" Steve asked urgently, rushing to the witch's side.

"Not too bad," Minecraft4Eva said dismissively. "Come on, we've got work to do!"

"She saved my life, Eva," Steve snapped. An uncomfortable silence filled the hut.

"Oh," Minecraft4Eva said awkwardly. "I'm…sorry?"

"Such rash behavior will get you killed one day, child," Velda replied simply.

Minecraft4Eva snorted. "What's the plan?"

"We're going to attack Godhead at his own home."

* * *

The players gathered in the hostile village. There were over thirty of them. Steve, plsdontkill, crazygamer, Minecraft4Eva; AvidCrafter, castleking, crazygamer, swordcraft, glade8or, godofthunder, BigBang, bobthebuilder and many more. There were also several tamed ocelots and wolves, as well as villagers.

"Alright," Steve said. "Who was here when we defeated Herobrine?"

Half of the players raised their hands.

"I want each of you to pair up with someone who was not here," Steve instructed. "We can't afford for anyone to get lost. Also, stay with the NPCs. They may need our assistance."

A villager hummed indignantly.

"Remember," Steve said gravely. "Godhead is almost indestructible. We probably won't beat him, I'm not going to lie. But we have to do what we can. It's all we can do. Now let's go."

* * *

"Why exactly are we going through a forest?" BigBang asked. "You know everything bad always happens in a dark forest, right?"

"Relax," Steve said. "There have been no sightings of unnatural monsters in a long time."

As if to contradict him, a low growl ripped through the forest. A villager let out a nervous 'hrrm.'

"Maybe so," AvidCrafter said grimly. "But zombie sieges are completely natural."

"Protect the villagers," Steve said. "They're who they want to kill."

The players formed a double circle around the testificates. Players wielding swords stood on the outside while archer players stood on the inside. Bobthebuilder shifted nervously as he glanced at Minecraft4Eva.

"You're not gonna…let them get at me, are you?" he asked.

"Not as long as you watch my back," she replied coolly. Before bobthebuilder could find out what that meant, Minecraft4Eva released a shaft into the darkness of the trees. A zombie fell forward, transfixed by an arrow between the eyes. Eva calmly drew another arrow as droves of zombies began to swarm. The battle had begun.

* * *

The battle seemed to start well. Minecraft4Eva's kill had boosted the archers' confidence. Soon waves of arrows soared perfectly over the players' heads, slaying the zombies. It was beautiful in a gruesome and terrifying way. As soon as any zombie came in range, a player would slash its head off, keeping it away from the archers.

BigBang had reluctantly forsaken his makeshift grenades for a sword, as he knew the potions would only heal the zombies. Castleking had stowed away his pickaxe to favor his axe, preferring the short-ranged weapon. And Steve waded into the zombies, covered by the archers, spinning and slashing, a picture of death…or undeath.

The zombies were endless though. Even as two were killed, three more spawned in the darkness. Some of the zombies with less grievous wounds rose after they were injured, ignoring missing body parts. The archers were hard-pressed for arrows and swords were wearing down. The zombies began to press down on the group. Steve backed up to join the others.

Just when it seemed it couldn't get any worse, there was a roar from among the zombies. Seven zombies trampled out of the darkness, mounted on undead horses. Each wielded an iron sword and had a helmet on their head. They charged into the midst of the players, breaking the group and scattering them all, players, villagers, cats and dogs. Bobthebuilder watched in muted horror as an undead horse loomed over him, snuffling at his face.

"This is a bad idea," he muttered to himself before kicking with both feet at the horse's neck. The horse buckled to the ground and the zombie was thrown off. Gasping for breath, bobthebuilder drew an arrow from his quiver and tackled a villager to the ground. He raised the arrow and stabbed it between the confused testificate's eyes.

"What are you doing?" Minecraft4Eva shouted as bobthebuilder tackled a villager. Moving towards him, Minecraft4Eva shot a zombie through the eye before taking back the arrow and shoving it through an undead throat. As bobthebuilder raised his arrow, she finally realized what he planned to do.

"Oh no," she muttered, and chaos ensued.

* * *

The villager let out a scream as he died. Bobthebuilder had little time to feel regret before the ground beneath him erupted in a shower of dirt, grass and…roses.

There was a roar of anger and sadness as a full grown iron golem tore upwards, swinging its arms at everything in range. Zombies were scattered like bowling pins. Players scrambled out of the way. A dog whimpered and crouched behind a body and a cat darted off. Bobthebuilder was thrown upwards and crashed into a tree. There were screams and growls as the iron golem turned its anger into pain.

The zombies stood no chance. They flew around the small clearing, landing with sickening cracks. The horses bucked and stampeded off, leaving their riders trampled and crushed. Even after the zombies were dead, the iron golem continued to fight, blind in its rage.

"I'm going to have to kill it," Steve muttered.

"The villagers aren't going to be too happy about that," AvidCrafter remarked as he side-stepped a flying zombie head.

"Doesn't mattered," Steve replied. "I have to stop it."

He said no more, charging at the iron golem. All he had in his inventory was a stone sword, a fire charge from Inferno and a potion from Velda. He chugged the potion, immediately feeling like someone had flipped an 'on-switch' somewhere inside him. He flung the fire charge in front of the iron golem, which stumbled away from the hot, bright fire. Vaulting over the flame, Steve jumped on the knee of the iron golem before swinging the sword at its chest. It bounced off with a clang. Steve flipped forward as the golem recovered and landed behind the golem, slashing at its back. Vines fell the ground, but nothing else. Two massive fists pulverized the ground in front of him. Steve ducked for the inevitable follow-up, an upward swing. The tree behind him toppled as the iron juggernaut tried to kill him. Jumping off a block of wood, Steve swung his sword forward at the iron golem's neck. A metal head clanged to the ground, rolling under the fallen tree.

Silence filled the clearing. Swordcraft was inspecting his two blades. Godofthunder looked slightly concerned. Minecraft4Eva raised an eyebrow at him.

"I did what I had to," he said, before the potion wore off and he crumpled to the ground.

* * *

When Steve awoke, he was no longer in the forest. The other players were sitting around a fire except for Swordcraft, who was twirling a sword next to Steve.

"They left?" Steve croaked. No other explanation was needed. Swordcraft nodded silently. "We should get going."

"No need," Minecraft4Eva said, drifting over to him. "The castle is just over the next hill."

"He probably knows we're here," plsdontkill said uncomfortably. "In fact, he—"

"Hey!" castleking shouted indignantly. "Where'd my pickaxe go? And my axe?"

"My TNT!" BigBang cried.

"Alright, what happened to my bow?" AvidCrafter growled.

"You're right," Steve said, as a bad feeling began to trickle into his mind. "He does know."

Quickly, Minecraft4Eva dropped her sword on the ground.

"He got my swords," Swordcraft grunted. Eva picked up her sword again. Then everything went black.

* * *

"WELCOME TO MY HUMBLE ABODE," a voice boomed. Steve looked around blearily. They were in an enormous hall. Various art creations and statues lined the walls, and it seemed to go one forever.

"I knew the Administrator wouldn't help you. That fool's 'integrity' and 'morals' are all that's holding him back from true power," Godhead seemed disgusted and amused by this. "But I…I know how to use power. And that, my friends, is what brought you here."

"You're no friend of mine," Minecraft4Eva spat. She drew her sword and swung it at Godhead's godly head. The sword clanged off. Godhead looked murderous.

"Imbecile," he spat. Minecraft4Eva was thrown back into the wall, before falling to the floor.

"What is this, Godhead?" Steve asked. "This isn't like you."

"It is like all of us," Godhead said with a dark grin. "All of us wish for power. But only a few do what it takes to get it."

"Maybe," Steve said, "some of us don't need to try so hard to get it."

Godhead's face darkened. "And some never do." A diamond sword appeared in his hand. He muttered an enchantment and the sword glittered with rainbow lights.

"Some, on the other hand, lose their power." A new voice added. A shape hurtled out of the air slammed into the ground, staggering the gathering. A body slowly rose from the dust.

"A-Administrator," Godhead stammered, surprise and fear lacing his voice.

"My Moderator," the Administrator said slowly, disappointment and regret in his voice. "I trusted you with a little power and you tried to use it to gain more."

"As if you wouldn't have done the same," Godhead sneered. "You have all the power, and you criticize those who try to get even a fraction of what you have!"

"That," Administrator said, "Is because I am the only one with the responsibility to use it!"

Godhead shifted into a defensive position. The Administrator stretched out both hands and an iron sword appeared in each.

The battle that ensued was the most mind-bending that the players had ever witnessed.

* * *

Godhead was the first to strike. He slashed at the Administrator's unprotected legs. The Administrator leapt and kicked Godhead in the face, trapping the sword underneath his foot and let out three rapid punches to the turned Moderator's unprotected body.

Godhead released the sword and kicked at the Administrator, swinging twice before flipping up the sword and stabbing at the Administrator, who trapped Godhead's hand between his wrists. The Administrator quickly made his entire body dead weight, pulling down Godhead with him.

Godhead, however, flipped over the Administrator's prone body, standing over his superior. The Administrator propelled both feet into Godhead's back, toppling him. All this happened in half a minute.

Shaking themselves, Steve, Minecraft4Eva, AvidCrafter and castleking charged at the struggling pair. Godhead and Administrator were on their feet by then. Godhead dropped his sword and grabbed the Administrator's arms, lifting himself in the air and dealing rapid kicks at the players. Minecraft4Eva, AvidCrafter and castleking fell to the floor, unconscious.

Steve continued on, dodging the hasty blows. The Administrator flipped Godhead onto the ground and Steve grabbed Godhead's diamond sword. He twirled the blade over his head and stabbed down at the prone Moderator.

The blade disappeared right before it struck Godhead.

"No," the Administrator said. "Not today."

* * *

"You know he'll never quit," Steve protested. "This never ends!"

"Such rash behavior will get you killed one day," the Administrator said. Steve paused. Those were the same words that Velda the witch had said to Minecraft4Eva.

"He is right though," Godhead laughed. "This will never end!"

"And that is why you can no longer be Moderator," the Administrator said, turning to Godhead. "From this moment forward, I take away your power!"

"No…" Godhead gasped.

"I take away your name! No longer will you have a name of honor; your name is Griefer, because that is all that you are and all that you will ever be!"

A name tag appeared in the Administrator's hand. As he brought it to Godhead's body, a wall of energy began to build. Finally, with an explosion of light, the Administrator forced the new name onto Godhead.

"You think it is that easy?" the recently christened Griefer roared. "I will not stop until they are dead! I will never stop!"

"Then I will do what I thought I would never do again," the Administrator said gravely. "I banish you to the END!"

A shimmering, black portal appeared on the ground next to the Administrator.

"No! No!"

The Administrator raised a fist and Godhead rose in the air above the portal.

"I will escape!" Godhead cried. "I will come back! You can't hold me in there forever! I—"

WHOOOOSH!

* * *

"Thank you, players," the Administrator said. "Your work was most admirable."

"We did nothing!" AvidCrafter said, raising an eyebrow.

"You did what you could against an unstoppable foe…speaking of which…" The Administrator turned to Steve. "I will be needing a new Moderator, you know."

"Me?" Steve spluttered. "I can't—I couldn't—"

"You can," the Administrator said. "I know you can."

"You can do it, Steve," Minecraft4Eva said.

"Yeah!" plsdontkill added with a grin. "We've all seen you kick butt!"

"You're the best choice of us all," swordcraft told him.

"I mean, imagine bobthebuilder as Moderator," godofthunder said.

The entire company winced at that.

"Alright," Steve said finally. "I can try."

"Good. Come with me…"

* * *

This may seem like an okay place to **_END_**, but there is an epilogue. PLEASE REVIEW!

—Jangling Bacon


	3. Epilogue

Disclaimer: "Liking is probably the best form of ownership, and ownership the worst form of liking."

― José Saramago

Summary: The second a series. Herobrine was defeated. All was well. Or so they thought. With a griefer in their midst, the players are all in danger. No one can be trusted. Death is hiding behind each corner. Will the hard-earned peace be destroyed forever? Or can they find the one answer they need to restore order: who is this griefing god? Sequel to "Respawn: Rise of Herobrine."

The Epilogue.

* * *

Respawn II: The Griefing God

THE END

* * *

Griefer yelped as a massive body zoomed past him. He fell from the tower that he was crossing and landed right next to an Enderman. The mob hissed at him, swing a long arm. Griefer dodged and ran around the tower in a desperate game of hide-and-seek.

He just needed to stay alive until…until what? He would die anyway. He had no tools or weapons. There were no trees or ores in the End. There was nothing but the Dragon, the Endermen…

**"And Me."**

Griefer closed his eyes.

"I wasn't aware that I was talking aloud," he said with a swallow.

**"You weren't,"** the voice admitted. **"But you didn't have to for me to hear ****_you_****, Godhead."**

"It's Griefer now."

**"Well then, Griefer…"** Griefer could almost _hear_ the malicious smirk. **"…what would you do to be released from here?"**

"Anything," Griefer said automatically.

**"Good."** Herobrine smiled as Griefer opened his eyes. **"This isn't the End, then."**

The world went out of focus, swirling and blurring. Suddenly, they were back in the Overworld.

**"It is only the beginning."**

* * *

That is, in fact, set up for the next story. So watch out for _Respawn III: The Eternal Night._

Please Review!

—Jangling Bacon


End file.
